


Heroes

by Changing_destinies



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Death-T, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Mutant Powers, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changing_destinies/pseuds/Changing_destinies
Summary: The world is filled with people who are beyond special. People with abilities beyond our imagination. People who can soar through the sky and view the world in a way no one else can. People that can heal from even the worst of injuries. People who can foretell what's to come.A new generation of heroes has arrived and these heroes will find their way in the world. Their paths will cross and each one will find their true meaning in life.To save the world from a catastrophic event, they all have to find their own way on how to stop it. Yet their stories have a beginning, and they all must take small steps towards heroism before they can save the world.One step at a time. They have someone they must protect. They must save her from the clutches of evil or their future will be sealed. How will they stop this foe that has been planning this since he was a child.? The beginning of the end is upon the world and they all must start with one thing...Save the cheerleader, save the world.





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever. I would love some feedback. If people enjoy it, I'll continue to write and update as soon as possible.

The world, such a massive place. We as a species have taken over this planet, and we still grow with every passing day. We have colonized all four corners of the world and even then, we are all unique. Not one person in the world is like the other. Why is this.? How is it possible that since humanity has existed, there has never been someone who was exactly like someone else. Is it just biology.? Or is it something that we cannot see.? Some force that has planned the very existence of every person on this earth. Is this what people refer to as God.? Could that truly be the person that has made each and every one of us unique.? Some questions we can’t answer, and never will be able to.

Life’s simplest questions are the harder ones to respond. What is life.? Why are we here.? What’s our purpose.? We are all destined for greatness. Some might achieve wealth, while others might earn a family. But how do you know when you have truly accomplished what you were meant to do.?

This world, filled with marvels that even we can’t seem to explain. People who came into this world and are considered unique. These people are the ones with extraordinary futures. Individuals who have achieved flight. Individuals who can lift object three times their size. Individuals who have gained immortality. All these people, the ones who can understand destiny, are the ones that will save the world. They are the ones who will stop an impending doom. They are… Heroes.

*** * ***

**Angel and Justin Petrelli**   
**Washington D.C, Virginia**   
**August 24, 4:38 a.m.**

Angel twists and turns in her bed. Her dreams were happening again. Her mind forms an image of eight people standing under an eclipse, beady red eyes watching over the entire city. A flash and a loud explosion interrupts their gathering, destroying the center of Washington in an instant and leaving behind a crater.

Angel wakes up in a cold sweat. She looks around, checking to see if she was still in her house. She looks over at her digital clock, the red light being the only source of light in the room. It was still early in the morning, and Angel had school in the morning. She lays back in bed, staring up at the ceiling in the dark. The dreams were happening more often. Each time, it was the same dream. Eight people are standing side by side on the outskirts of the city a pair of red eyes in the air, seeming to glare down at the city. Then that image was followed by a bright light and then another picture of the whole town obliterated, a giant crater in the center of the city.

Angel turns on her side, staring at the alarm clock on her nightstand. The red numbers displaying 4:41 a.m. Angel sighs. Three more hours until she had to get up for school.

The moon outside is shining brightly but it's already setting on the horizon. You could start to make out the sun’s rays in the distance, clawing their way up, getting ready to take control of the sky.

It's 6:16 in the morning when her brother wakes up. He yawns, stretching in his bed.

“Good morning Angel,” he says, a yawn following right after. Angel doesn’t say anything; she just keeps on watching the clock. Something about that dream bothered her deeply. She knew all her dreams came true, and she was scared. She didn’t want Washington to explode. This was Angel’s home. Her family was here. Then there were those eight people. Who were those people.? Their backs were facing her in the dream so she couldn’t make out anyone.

“Are you even listening to me.?”

Angel finally turns around, getting out of bed. “Sorry, Justin. Just had a rough night, that’s all.” She starts to walk to the bathroom when she feels a bit light headed. She quickly turns around and gives Justin a glare.

“No way,” he murmurs, a bit frightened by what he saw. “What the hell is that supposed to mean.!”

Angel sighs, rubbing her temples in frustration. “Look, Justin. It’s just a dream, okay.? Don’t think too much about it.” Justin rolls his eyes. He thinks back to images he found in her sister’s head. Is Washington going to blow up.? He shivers at the thought.

“Look,” says Angel, trying to lighten the mood a bit. “You know very well that my dreams can be confusing and unclear. You saw the eight people right.?” Justin nods. “Well, what if those people are meant to stop it.?”

Justin thinks about it, seeing if the thought was a possibility. “Then why did it show a picture of Washington blowing up.? Doesn’t that technically mean that it’s going to happen no matter what.?”

“What if it only showed me that because it wanted to tell me what the eight people were trying to stop” responds Angel, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Justin sighs and gives up entirely on the subject. Angel goes into the bathroom, getting ready for school. Justin sits on his bed, flipping through some comics as he waits for his turn to use the bathroom.

Downstairs, their father is making breakfast. His wife is sitting at the table, reading through the paper. “Look at this dear,” she says, getting Peters attention. “It looks like Hidan won another boxing match.” Peter smiles. “That’s his fifth win this month. If he keeps it up, he could enter into the professional league and win.”

Peter returns to making breakfast, leaving Margret to continue reading the paper. “Those kids are taking forever,” she says. She calls out their names, telling them to hurry up.

Angel steps out of the bathroom, and Justin jumps in after her. She walks downstairs after getting her book bag and putting on her shoes. “Good morning mom,” she says as soon as she walks into the kitchen.

“Good morning honey. Take a seat; your father should be done with breakfast soon.” She takes a seat, and she makes small talk with her dad.

“Hey, dad did grandma always have confusing dreams.? Like dreams that didn’t make complete sense.?” Peter took the pan off of the stove and started to set the eggs onto plates. He thinks about the question and concern strikes him. “Sometimes. She has had many dreams, and some do appear to her in complex ways. Why are you asking me this.? Are you having dreams again.?”

“No,” responds Angel. She didn’t want her parents to know she was dreaming again. Last time Angel mused about something, they made her stay home until her dream became a reality. She did not want to feel like she was in prison again.

“What are we having for breakfast,” asks Justin as he steps into the kitchen. He takes a seat next to Angel, right in front of his mom. Margret was an ordinary person, no abilities in her system. She ran into Peter when he was working as a doctor again. It was love at first sight, and it wasn’t long before they held a wedding, having two children not long after. Peter sets plates down in front of everyone. Eggs and sausage cover the plate, and Peter sets the syrup in the center of the table. Everyone digs in, eating in silence.

Justin hates when his family doesn’t speak while they eat. He's usually social and always liked to speak. Out of boredom, Justin starts going through his father’s mind, then his mother’s. He chuckles at the things he finds.

“Justin.!” Margret gives Justin a stern look, making him giggle even more. “We said no mind reading during a meal. In fact, no mind reading during any time. Especially on us.”

Justin just smiles and nods. They finish eating their breakfast, and they set their plates in the center of the table. Angel and Justin gave their parents a hug and kiss before leaving the house and starting their walk to school.

The autumn breeze is cool. It blows through the trees, making the leaves flutter down to the ground in an elegant manner. The sky's an orange color, matching the color of the leaves littering the ground. It's still somewhat dark outside, but the sun was slowly climbing, almost exposing itself completely to the world.

Justin watches as kids from all over start to pour into the school, like ants heading into the colony to protect the queen. Except here, no one really wants to come. As they enter the school, Justin quickly spots his friends. They wave him over, and Angel and Justin diverge paths.

Just like Justin, Angel sees her one and only friend, Abigail. She’s a short girl with pink highlights in her black hair. She looks up at Angel, her eyes a bright green, almost the color of golden seaweed.

"Good morning Angel," she says, closing her locker after getting her things. Angel met Abigail when she first transferred to this school. Abigail knew no one, so it was difficult getting around. Angel, thinking she was nice, helped her around the school. This was out of character for Angel, but in the end, she earned a friend. A good friend.

“Good morning Abi. Did you finish your homework for Calculus,” she asks. They continue to talk and just down the hall, Justin is arguing with his friends.

“What do you mean Keegan made us break up.? Why would he do that.? We’re bro’s.”

“Look, Mitch,” says Justin, rubbing his temples. “Keegan was there when you chickened out on having sex with Tiffany. So when she left your place, Keegan was ready with arms wide open and took her to his house. Guess who’s not a virgin anymore.”

Mitch looks over at Keegan, who is blushing. “Is it true,” says Mitch. Keegan shakes his head, not wanting to admit that Justin was right. He still had no idea how Justin found out. He never even told anyone.

The school bell rings, and everyone walks to their classes. Abigail and Angel walk into their Calculus class and take their seats. Justin and his friends run to their Chemistry class, sitting in the back and chit chatting amongst themselves.

It's halfway through the day when Angel lets herself slip into a peaceful slumber in the middle of class. Abigail notices and tries to wake her up. Angel never falls asleep in class. Abigail shakes her body once more but to no avail. Angel sees it again. Eight people standing at the edge of Washington, the city under watch by red eyes. A flash and the sound of an explosion and the picture changes to Washington destroyed.

She thinks the dream is over, but the scene changes again. It’s the eight figures again but this time, one of them starts to move. It's a girl. She couldn’t be any older than Angel. She has blonde hair and green-blue eyes. The image changes once again and Angel is standing in the middle of a dark room. She looks around, but only the moonlight soaks the room.

Angel’s mind spins at the events occurring. What’s happening.? She’s never had a dream like this before. She takes a couple of steps forwards, thinking something would come out of the dark corners and jump her. After determining everything is safe, she walks further into the room. She sees a door a few steps away, and she runs to it. She opens the door and runs out, slipping on something.

She slowly gets up, and she can feel her clothes covered in something. She lifts her hands up to her vision and in the dim lighting, she can see the red liquid covering her hands. Her clothes are red like the blood that covers the floor. She wants to scream but somehow she doesn’t. She realizes she is covered in blood, but it doesn't repulse her. Instead, she starts to feel curious. Why is there blood everywhere.?

She sees a trail of blood coming from down the hall. She starts to walk down the corridor, following the trail of blood. She turns the corner and the sight in front of her causes her to scream. Blood is splattered all over the walls. She saunters through the hall now seeing the people whose blood was covering their bodies. These were all people she didn’t even know. A guy with black hair that seems to be around her age lays against the wall; his eyes cold and dim. You can see where the bones of his neck are protruding out of the skin. His neck is still spilling blood in small amounts.

Across from him is a woman who looks to be in her twenties. She has long brown hair that’s beautiful to look at. You can see her chest cut open, and her insides missing. Angel has the sudden urge to vomit as she continues seeing more bodies. As she reaches the end of the hall, she feels her heart almost stop. Justin was dead, a sword jammed through his chest, holding him in midair against the wall.

Angel sheds tears at the sight. Who did this.? Why am I seeing this.? These thoughts run over and over in her head. She hears a scream, and she looks down the hall. She hears the cry again, and Angel runs down the corridor following the direction of the scream.

When she reaches the end of the hallway, she sees a man holding up a girl by the neck. Angel recognizes her as one of the eight figures in the dream she first had. Does that mean that the other's in the hall are the other seven figures.?

She looks in the direction of Angel, saying, “help me,” repeatedly. The man puts his other hand on her chest, and a bright light starts to course out of her body, entering the man’s body. After the light is gone, the man jabs his hand through her chest, removing her heart. He drops her dead body on the floor, and Angel feels herself crying. This whole scene is too much. How is this happening.?

The man turns around, and the only thing she sees are the bright red eyes she knows all too well.

Angel jumps from her seat, falling out and landing on the floor with a thud. Everyone in the class turns their attention to her on the floor. Tears are escaping her eyes, and she can feel her heart racing. She stands and runs out of class, ignoring Abigail calling her name, and her teacher's angry calls as well.

She runs down the hall and runs into the bathroom that’s vacant of people. She leans back against the wall and starts to cry. Her throat feels like it's on fire, causing her to groan as she cries. She slides down the wall, sinking her head into her arms as she recalls her dream over and over.

Who is this man.?

 

**Mary Bennet**   
**York Springs, Pennsylvania**   
**August 24, 9:46 a.m.**

The Bennet household is quiet all morning. Claire’s in the living room, flipping through the channels on the television, waiting for her daughter to finish getting ready. She stops on a news anchor talking about a boxer known as Hidan. The reporter continues to talk about his victory last week and the possibility of him entering the professional league.

Footsteps run down the stairs, and Mary runs into the room, a smile plastered on her face. Her blonde hair is straight, and she has makeup and mascara on, making her green-blue eyes seem even brighter.

“Are you ready to leave,” asks Claire as she turns off the television. Mary nods and they both step outside into the chilly weather. York Springs was unusually cold today, nearing the winter months. Claire and Marry step into the car parked outside and they drive away, heading for the food drive that was currently going on at Mary’s College.

“How long do you think you’ll be,” asks Claire. Mary thinks about it, trying to remember the time the drive would close. “I’d say around one or two this afternoon. If things go well, we should finish earlier than planned..”

Claire nods. As they drive, the scenery outside is that of a children’s book. Trees littered every few yards in the distance. The sun shining over hills as far as the eye could see. The sky was still blue, and a few clouds were littering its blue surface. They arrive at the college almost an hour later, and Mary gets out of the car, heading to the back to get the foods she brought.

She opens the trunk and starts the lift the box. She lets go as she feels pain shoot through her hand. She lifts up her hand and there’s a cut across her palm. Claire gets out of the car and walks over to her, checking out the wound. In that instant, the cut seals itself and all that remains is blood covering her hands. Claire grabs a towel from the truck and hands it to Marry. She wipes the blood away and throws the towel in the back seat.

“Be careful Mary. You don’t want to go exposing yourself.”

Mary lifts the box once more and then starts to walk with it to the gathering at the front of the school. Mary walks up to her friends, waving her over. Setting the box on the table, she greets her friends. “How are you guys,” she asks.

“Well, personally, I’m doing great. Can’t say the same for Tom, though.” Tom hits Tracey on the arm, causing all three of them to laugh. People came and went as the day went on. Some people received food and others received clothing. Marry always feels happy doing this. People always call her a saint and not much of a party person but that never bothered her. She may be a bit too caring at times, but she prefers to be over caring than not caring at all.

“Excuse me, do you have a bag so I can put this in.?”

A boy with black hair is standing in front of Mary, holding a few stands of clothes in his hands. His eyes are blue, almost the exact color of the sea. She’s so mesmerized by the boy she completely phases out.

“Excuse me...” he says again, waving his hand over Mary’s face, trying to get her attention. Mary snaps out of it and starts to blush. “S-Sorry about that. Just give me a second.” He nods and Mary starts to look for a bag.

The boy laughs as Mary starts to throw boxes around, trying to find a bag. Is she always this strange.? He thinks. She comes back with a bag in her hand and hands it to him. He looks up at her and smiles, introducing himself to her.

“I’m Brian. Pleased to meet you.” He sticks his hand out, the proper manners when presenting one’s self. She takes his hand in hers, almost melting at the smooth sensation. “I-I’m Mary.” He smiles at her, and they start to have a conversation. The clock finally reaches one in the afternoon and Mary gets a phone call.

“Excuse me for a moment,” she tells Brian, answering her mother’s call.

“Hello.?”

“Hey, Mary. I’m on my way. I’ve already packed your things, so you don’t have to worry about that. We’ll be heading to the airport as soon as I pick you up.” Mary furrows her eyebrows in confusion. What is she talking about.?

“What do you mean we’re going to the airport.? Where are we going.?”

“We’re going to go visit my uncle, Peter. I have some things to talk to him about, and we’re going to be there for a couple of weeks.”

Weeks.? Why are we moving.? I have to leave my friends.? The thoughts keep repeating in her head, her mind trying to grasp the situation. We’re moving…

“Just be ready when I get there, alright dear.?”

Mary asks where they will be going to exactly. “We’re going to Washington D.C.”

She sighs but agrees. She hangs up the phone, momentarily forgetting she was in the company of someone else. “Bad news I’m assuming.?” Mary almost jumps out of her skin. Brain laughs at her reaction, but still smiles at her.

“No, just going to be leaving the state for a bit. It sucks, but mother says we have to.” Brian nods, understanding. “Well, I should get going. I have places to be, and I can’t be late.” Mary nods and says goodbye to Brian. As Brian walks away, he puts the cash he took from Mary’s purse in his pocket. He chuckles at how easy it was tricking her into liking him. He runs off into town, starting to sell the clothes he got from the drive.

Mary gives her friends one last farewell before her mother arrives. She gets into the car, seeing luggage in the back seat. “So you weren’t kidding,” says Mary. Claire shakes her head. “I’m sorry sweetie, but I promise, life in Washington isn’t going to be bad. If anything, you’ll probably find some adventure to go on. And it will only be a couple of weeks. You’ll be back before your school courses start back up.”

Mary rolls her eyes. An adventure.? Really.? What kind of experience could she possibly get.?

Claire starts the car, and the car drives off, heading to the airport. They arrive in half an hour, and they begin to take their luggage. The airport is filled with people coming into the airport and out. Mary keeps bumping into people, always saying sorry as they went on their way. They go through all the security measures, which is completely hectic. It also isn’t helping that the guard checking her is getting frisky, spending too much time on her breast and her lower region.

They finish up and just wait for their flight's arrival. “Did you at least bring me my cheerleader uniform.? I still want to be able to practice my routines.” Claire nods and goes back to scrolling through her phone. She receives a text from Peter. Claire opens up the message, and she reads the text.

Peter: You have to hurry and get here as soon as possible. I think Angel is starting to get reality dreams just like Angela did. We have to make sure we get Mary here so we can explain to them all, what exactly is happening. I hate not telling my daughter anything, and she’s probably scared right now, not having experienced those types of dreams yet. Just hurry and get here soon. I’ll be waiting.

Claire sends a quick okay, putting her phone in her pocket afterwards. Their flight arrives, and Claire and Mary board the plane, taking their seats. Mary starts to get comfortable, knowing the trip would take a while. The plane takes to the skies and Mary watches out her window, the vast sky that seemed to stretch out endlessly.

She’s leaving home and going somewhere she’s never been. Her life was changing fast.

 

**Hidan Wolfe**   
**Washington D.C, Virginia**   
**August 24, 6:38 p.m.**

  
The sun is starting to set on the horizon, casting an orange tint across the sky. Cars on the highway start to turn on their highlights, making the street look like lightning bugs flying on a road. Hidan drives home from his practice, tired of punch a bag all day. The cars going by make Hidan close his eyes, their lights shining too bright. The drive to his house isn’t a long one, and he’s home by seven.

He steps out of his car and enters his home, setting his gym bag on the floor by the entrance. He walks to the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a water bottle. He walks to his room, closing the door and lying in bed. He stares at the ceiling, thinking about everything going on in his life.

He’s won every match he’s competed in, and it’s all thanks to his abilities. Who knows where he would be today if he didn’t have his strength to help him fight. He sits up, looking at the framed picture on one of his drawers. It was a picture of his mother when he was twelve. Her beautiful curly hair would always stay at shoulders length, and when he would hug her, he would remember the soothing feeling of her arms around him.

He sighs, getting up and going to his closet to get clothes. He takes out a pair of shorts and a tank top that’s of old age. He goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower, removing his clothes as the water heats up.

He steps into the shower and relaxes as he feels the water run down his body, soothing all the sore joints he had from practice. As he showers, thoughts about the first day he got his powers came to his head. He can remember that day clearly.

Hidan runs through the forest, fury taking control of his emotions. His father had called him to let him know he was leaving the country. What kind of father leaves his son to go to another country.? He didn’t even tell me he was moving in person. He had to call me and tell me.

Hidan reached the clearing in the forest that he always came to when he was stressed. It was like his sanctuary and no one ever came to bother him here. He had a punching bag hung up on one of the branches and he always punched it a couple of times to release his pent up anger.

Today was different. Hidan couldn’t control his anger, and he kept hitting the bag in front of him. He gets tired of hitting the bag and turns to the tree that was closest to him. Before he knew what he was doing, he hits the tree. He expected pain to course through his hand but instead, he sees the tree break in half, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

Hidan removes the thoughts out of his head, shutting off the shower. He steps out of the shower and grabs the towel hanging on the door hook. He dries his hair and the rest of his body. Being a boxer had given him a built body. His body had muscles that flexed every time he moved. His biceps would flex as he dried himself off. His body was that of any model, abs running down his navel.

Hidan looks himself in the mirror, his brown eyes looking dull. The silver highlights in his black hair were starting to fade, and it only made his appearance seem like that of an office worker staying late at his job doing work. He changes into his clothes and brushes his teeth before he leaves the bathroom.

He looks around at the mess of his room. Here he is, 21 years old and still not able to pick up after himself. Things were easier before this whole mess started out. He walks around the room, picking up the dirty socks and clothes that were covering bedroom floor. As he’s picking up the clothing, his mind wanders to the days when he was a little boy.

“But mom, I want to help you. Can I please.?”

Hidan’s mother, Jasmine, looked at his son with a smile on her lips. “Okay dear. Only because you might as well learn how to do laundry, cause one day I won’t be around to do your laundry.” Hidan cheers as his mother hands him a small basket with some of his clothes in it.

He follows his mother as she walks to the washer in the basement. She starts up the machine, letting the water start to pour. She adds detergent and starts to put in clothes. “What do I put in mommy.?”

“Just hand me your clothes dear. I’ll put them in,” says Jasmine, holding out her hands to take the basket. Hidan shakes his head, stepping back with his basket. “I want to do it.!”

Jasmine smiles and agrees. Hidan runs to her, and she lifts him up in her arms. He sets his basket on the edge of the washer and starts to put clothes in the washer. After he finishes, Jasmine sets him back down. Hidan starts to run around happy of the fact that he was able to help his mother.

Jasmine runs after Hidan and catches him in her arms. She holds him up, smiling at her beautiful child. “I’m so proud of you Hidan. I hope you always remember that. I’m so glad that you are my son.”

Hidan finds himself wiping the tears from his face as he set his clothes to wash. He hated remembering things like that. It always made Hidan feel like he failed his mother. “I’m sorry mom,” says Hidan, whispering to himself in the empty house. “I’ve lost my way, and I can’t seem to find my way back...”

The silence in the house is interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He walks back to his room, grabbing his phone from his bed and answering the call.

“Hello.?”

“Hey, Hidan, It’s Simon. Just thought I should give you a call to let you know that we managed to sign you up for the professional league. Your first match will be at the end of the month. You should take the time to practice and get ready for the competition. You do have one more match coming up before that though but it shouldn't be much of a problem. I'm counting on you buddy.”

“Oh, alright. Thanks for letting me know.”

Silence lingers on the call, matching the dark and gloomy nature of the house. The shadows are lurking in every corner of the room, living peacefully in the silence. “Are you okay Hidan.?” Hidan doesn’t answer at first, not knowing what to say anymore. He didn’t want to be talking, he wanted to be in bed sleeping, or maybe let himself cry for once. He hasn’t done that in a long time and maybe it would do him some good.

“Are you still there,” says Simon who was now getting worried. “Yeah, sorry. I’m just a bit tired.”

“You had me scared for a minute.”

“Where is the match being held,” asks Hidan, deciding to get the information now rather than later. “It’s going to be held here in Washington. So you’ll be seeing poster around promoting the match.”

“Okay, thanks, Simon.”

“No problem. Now get some sleep. I have a feeling you need it.”

Hidan thanks Simon once more before hanging up. He puts his phone in the pocket of his shorts, sighing at the silence setting back in. He hates being alone. He never had a good experience with dating and because of that, he’s never really had anyone over.

He looks at the alarm clock on his drawer, its green colored lights casting the hour. It's already eight. Hidan opens his sheets, lying in bed, exhausted with all the thinking he was doing. He closes his eyes, letting the darkness consume him.

The last thing he sees before he surrounds himself with darkness is the image of the bastard he knows as his father. All of Hidan’s anger revolving around him.

*** * ***

Everyone has their destiny that in time will be revealed to them. These heroes will arise in time but not before they come to terms with what they are and who they are as individuals. The dark force grows with every passing day, their plans for this world growing to perfection.

Paths are written to pass, and only time will tell what events will unfold for these brave heroes. Love will blossom, and fights will brew. A war long foretold to happen and decisions will determine what the outcome of this war shall be.

Time is a continuous event that won't stop forever. The moon comes closer with every passing day, catching up to the moon and when the day arrives, a worldwide event will reveal itself and the world will finally meet its destiny.


End file.
